


Юный бог

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: "Возжелай моего успеха, ибо видел я трон богов и он был пуст."
Kudos: 16
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Юный бог




End file.
